


Stealth

by IvyMarquis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Extremely Dubious Consent, Feeding, Hypnotism, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Vampire!Jack, basically noncon, vampire stuff idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyMarquis/pseuds/IvyMarquis
Summary: You're not near as sleathy as you think you are.





	Stealth

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my tumblr(ivymarquis); mnnn You know what's a good concept? Novice supernatural Hunter!reader (m!reader preferred but neutral is fine) and a monster!Jack (animated sculpture? vampire? hot zombie? harpy? the possibilities!!!). Reader is on a hunt and set their sights on Jackie but maybe it turns out Jack had his sights set on reader. :eyes: Lord help the poor unprepared reader, Jackie's got a hunger for them!

The excitement thrummed through your veins, eager to prove yourself on your first solo hunt.

Perhaps you were going into the deep end a bit too soon, but fueled by a confidence only found in the youth you headed west. Reports of a vampire in the area had reached the hunter's guild, and off you went to dispatch the problem.

Arriving in the small town, you follow up on the reports talking to locals and trying to figure out what was going on.

Unbeknownst to you, you weren't half as subtle as you thought you were. As it turned out, most of the supernatural who managed to live amongst humans tended to keep themselves in an easily controlled environment for safety reasons. Like, say, a small town with a loud drunk who noticed every new person who showed their face and stayed longer than a night.

Still gathering intel, it's late when you retire to your motel room. The good thing is no immediate neighbors- instead of one structure holding multiple rooms, the rooms were little mini-cabins. Sparse, utilitarian and no frills, but at least you didn't have to listen to a headboard knocking against the wall in all hours of the night.

The fight was over as soon as it started.

Jack was no fool- It was obvious from your youth how new you were to hunting, but more experienced creatures than he had fallen to less when their arrogance got the better of them. Fledgling or no, he knew better than to give a hunter so much as a _hint_ of wiggle room.

It was when you'd been grabbing your bag from the trunk, shutting it only to be met with the mesmerizing blue gaze no sooner than the trunk lock clicked. There was a split second of panic as your brain understood what happened, what was _about_ to happen, and understanding he'd gotten the drop on you. Only for a second, however, as your mind cleared itself of any thought or concern. Your brain felt fuzzy, your vision blurring for everything except the eyes locked on yours.

Were you able to think, you'd find the vampire standing in front of you handsome. His eyes would have been his most striking feature, if not for the three long jagged scars cutting across his face. Those, however, did not detract from the attractiveness of his features.

His voice was distant in your ears, guiding you into your room and onto the bed. Vaguely you were aware that you should be struggling against him yet you laid passively on the bed.

“Let's see what we have here, shall we?” the silver haired vampire inquired, proceeding to dig through your bag. The contents were as to be expected; a few changes of clothes, gear, salt, wooden stakes ( _really?_ ), lube,-

“Expecting to get a little action this weekend, hm?”

Well, you always had prided yourself on being prepared on all fronts.

Unable to so much as move your head now that he'd instructed you to lie still on the bed, you couldn't watch him as he moved away from your line of sight.

“I haven't decided yet if I'll kill you or not. I suppose we have until sunrise to find out- so I suggest you be on your _best_ behavior if you want to see daylight again.”

Oh fuck. If he wasn't going to straight up kill you, then there was no telling what would happen to you in the next few hours.

When he appeared in your line of sight again, the vampire was peeling your shirt off of you. Your shoes, socks and pants were next.

As bare as the day you were born, the vampire took his time crawling up your body, leaning his head down towards the juncture of your neck and shoulder.

You only felt the sharp sting for a second before your system was flooded with the endorphins from his bite. Going limp in his grasp, you shivered as one hand trailed down your stomach until he reached your cock lying against your abdomen. Helpless to do anything, the only part of your body that wanted to move was your dick as the vampire pumped you languidly until your erection was stiff in his grip.

The steady pull from the puncture wounds in your neck shot straight to your groin, abdomen and legs twitching as he stroked you slowly while feeding from you.

A pathetic whine escaped your throat when he let go, reaching to the side of you two. A small click signified he'd flipped open the lid to the lube, a lewd splurt of the clear liquid as he squeezed some out.

You'd of jumped when the cold liquid pressed against your ass, were it not for the forced calm thrumming through your veins. Your straining cock brushed against the fabric of his clothing, having tremors runt through your thighs.

He worked one finger inside you, then two. All the while his lips were pressed against your neck, drawing blood steadily. Your hips bucked weakly at the pleasure, precum leaking from you only to be immediately absorbed by the fabric of his clothing.

After adequately stretching you on his fingers, the thick digits were replaced by the head of his cock. All you could do was whine in anticipation, unable to move.

You had no idea how long the vampire had been latched to your neck, but you were feeling light headed when he finally pushed into you. Your body only weakly tried to resist before the sphincter gave into his demands, still languidly drawing at your neck.

The vampire was in no hurry, pressing in and pulling out in slow, steady strokes. Whimpering as he pressed against your prostate, your eyes rolled in the back of your head with each thrust. Your cock twitched, desperate for attention while your body was used for his pleasure.

It was all you could do to keep breathing, mind foggy and body heavy as he used you. A low growl issued from his throat after a time, stirring another weak buck from you.

That was when your sluggish brain finally realized that while your dick was being neglected, the vampire's body was close enough to yours that you could rut against him and feel stimulation. Your eyes stared vacantly at nothing as your hips started to rock, a slow and unsteady rhythm with all the muscle coordination it took to get your body to move.

Still it was better than nothing, and soon you were panting as your release neared.

If you had a concept of time, you might have been embarrassed at how quick you were to cum. Between your addled mind, the long strokes against your prostate and the friction of his clothes against your dick however enough to push you over the edge. Spurting over your own chest, some of the mess was absorbed by his clothing, spreading the fluid around.

If the vampire noticed, he gave no indication. He continued to stay latched, growling on occasion until his thrusts increased in pace. Groaning quietly, your poor overstimulated dick was pressed tight between your belly and his chest, unable to get away from the friction.

It was just when the overstimulation was starting to hurt and you started squirming more that his hips snapped tight against yours one more time before holding them there. Aware of the rush of fluid flooding your bowels, you were too lightheaded to move when he finally detached himself from your neck.

“It'll take some time before you give up trying to kill me, but I think I'll go ahead and keep you.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Liked this? Maybe check out my tumblr and request a thing c:


End file.
